


honey

by fumidori



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-16
Updated: 2014-08-16
Packaged: 2018-02-13 10:33:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2147427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumidori/pseuds/fumidori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honey, you're a marvelous error and I can't get enough. Struggling to hold back your voice, I want to indulge you more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honey

**Author's Note:**

> also posted on my [tumblr](http://oikawamama.tumblr.com/post/94886710809/honey).

Wispy eyelashes grazed at the lithe skin of your neck, attenuated but presentable enough to tickles your nerves and cause a slight hum to press against your pursed lips; the gloss you glazed over them this morning becoming more saturated with the soft, juicy flesh at every pucker of them. Akaashi felt a tightening vibration shake at the back of his throat upon hearing your delectable noise of bliss.

His own lips met the junction of your neck and shoulder, trailing feather-like kisses along the cervices until he reached the edge of your bare shoulder. Languidly gliding his rapt fingers down your body, caressing every edge of skin he could touch until he reached your dripping core; the second of tepid impact made your skin even more florid than it was to begin with.

Akaashi’s deft fingers traced over your slit, his thumb flicking over your bud whilst his other dexterous movements followed the accurate outline to form the greatest pleasure to course through you without directly entering anything within you. His opposable digit rolled atop of your clit, stimulating pleasurable shudders to ripple down your clammy skin.

A string of ethereal moans suspended from your vocal-cords, and your lover adeptly moved his mouth from your shoulder to smother your mouth with his own - although there was a slight delay from his rather lethargic pace. The discomfort of groaning into his mouth while his lazy and sluggish motions delved you repeatedly into a wave of ecstasy made your body rock your hips into his hand more, as if beseeching without words for him to further send you coursing over the border.

"Remember, [Name]," he drawled indolently, prolonging his syllables on your name. Then he inserted a singular finger into your folds before he finished off his poor excuse of a chiding remark, "Bokuto is in the room next to us. You can’t be too loud." You internally wanted to release a bellowing scream of frustration at those words, but clearly overruled the idea in a matter of seconds as Akaashi curled his lissome finger inside you.

Effortlessly able to delineate your erogenous zones, having done the act in varying times with you previous to this occurrence, the vice-captain scraped his nail against your inner wall. He diligently kept his lips on yours, a leisure tempo so as not to overexpose you past your respiratory limit, and each kiss grew a bit more fervor-filled despite the majority of them sloppily meshing together. “Nngh, aren’t you…being unfair?” you managed to breathe out, visible puffs of sultry air pressuring past your voluptuous lips.

Curiosity glossed over his darkened optics but his stoic expression couldn’t be swayed to more patently convey that inching incertitude which dared enter his bloodstream at a strange, perplexing rate. “What are you talking about..?” he mumbled, discreetly displeased at his lack of informative understanding.

"You’re telling me to be quiet…and yet you’re the one making me like this," you retorted with as much composure you could exert into that straw of breath. Another frown tugged on Akaashi’s lips, a snort of miff emitting from him before he steadily drew his finger from your coveted warmth.

Immediately your own hand darted out, a white-hot course of indignation injecting into your entity and sending you on an impulse to tersely clasp your delicate fingers around his hand to prevent him from leaving a job unfinished. “Problem solved,” he sharply countered, a dripping case of coyness flocking over his dialect.

Petulantly, you jutted your lips out in a pathetic grimace of chagrin. “Oh, so now you choose to listen to me. _Bastard..!"_ Well you scorning that cuss was actually the loudest you had been since this endeavor began. "J-Just let me come…" you stammered, imploring rather desperately for a sweet release. But truly you’d be granted it.

Akaashi couldn’t really resist you when your baited breathing mixed lasciviously with your saccharine tone.


End file.
